This is what happens
by CaptureGod-Otamegane
Summary: when Naruto gets catapulted into R V world. YukarixNaruto. Be prepared for action, drama, pervy pre-teens, and embarrassed super vampires.


**Demons/Boss Summons/Ubber Power Beings Speaking "I will eat your bones!"**

_**Demons/Boss Summons/Ubber Power Beings Thinking "Evil laugh or evil chuckle, hm?"**_

People speak "Dattebayo bitches new Hokage here."

_People think 'Oh Naruto-kun, I've been a bad girl.'_

Jutsus/Techniques "Harem no Justu! Futon: Rasengan!

(Author's funny comments)

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything kids.**

* * *

**Valley of the End.**

Valley of the End was the battleground for legendary warriors long past who fought and died for their beliefs. And today it will be the silent proctor for the test of two powerful youths bond as clashing desires ignite the furry that fuels their battle.

"SASUKE! I don't care anymore I'm bringing you back even if I have to break EVERY single bone in your body!"

The blond boy's thoughts were obscured in a literal haze of red, he began charging his most powerful justu. "RASENGAN!" The Yondaime Hokage's prized technique was tainted by a savage demonic rage. The pulsing purple maelstrom spins faster and stronger as the demonic chakra continues to be pumped out.

"It's useless Naruto! Your going to die today so I can achieve the same power as HIM! I have to do this, I'm sorry." Sasuke was almost unrecognizable under the full influence of the curse seal as he readied to plunge another fist through his rival. While Kakashi Hatake taught Sasuke that the Chidori is a blade that protects the bonds he made with his comrades, Sasuke warps it into a blade that severs them.

This version of the Chidori gives off a black glow along with the sound of flapping wings in flight instead of the standard blue glow and chirping noise, as Sasuke launches himself at his best and only friend in the under the Kyuubi's influence rushes the one person he considered a brother his intent to beat the Uchiha within an inch of his life almost palpable.

Two huge powers met in the center of their impromptu arena, their supercharged justu clashing both vying for supremacy over the other. Chidori infected by the foul energy of a curse mark struggled to punch it's way through to it's target. "CHIDORI!" As a Rasengan polluted by youkai to the point of saturation striving to grind away it's would-be killer to dust. Unnatural forces coalesced into a gigantic black and white ball of energy that pushed away all elements that dared to impede it's path , seemingly impenetrable and hinting at nothing of what was happening within. Reality itself began to tear as once again in the Valley of the End two decidedly unstoppable forces began to unravel the bonds that hold space/time together.

He sees nothing, hears nothing, but he feels the pain, desperate for it to stop he plunges another lighting covered fist into whatever it is in front of himself. Something implodes away form his body and blasts him out and away.

His senses all shut down but the fire in his veins is still there, his instincts tell him to get away, but he can't, he's not done yet, impulsive dictates he lashes out, his claws hit, what, he doesn't know. Something disturbed the tentative balance of the moment and in an instant something around him implodes, he's sucked and pulled and compressed out of his very world as everything around him explodes in a brilliant eruption of power.

As the light dies down and water rushes to fill the gaping hole in the earth, wind blows back to space once occupied by pure power and the clouds slowly drift back into their normal pace. There stands Sasuke Uchiha with a fully developed Mangekyo sharingan, it takes the appearance of three intersecting ellipses like an atom. And unlike other sharingans his has a red design and a black background.

He falls to his knees as rain descends for the sky, they don't help mask his tears as they run in bloody but silent rivulets down his face from the five jagged claw marks slashed diagonally across his face. From the shadows in the direction of Oto a figure slowly approaches. "Sasuke-san what happened, are you alright, what was that huge explosion?" "Sniff, hah, hah it w-was Naruto and m-me, he's gone co-cough, not even his bo-body it left, just… gone." _'I killed you Naruto, these cursed eyes are proof enough.'_

Kabuto could see it was affecting him, Sasuke's first betrayal just like his own so many years ago. If he didn't get Sasuke moving now he'd break down right here and they'd be sitting ducks for Konoha forces that were undoubtedly on their way. "We need to leave now Sasuke, we're late enough as it is and it would be unwise to keep Orochimaru-sama waiting any longer." Sasuke numbly accepted the hand up dropping the scared headband his now gone rival once respected so much. As he swiftly and mutely followed the turncoat into the hands of a madman obsessed with his 'perfect' eyes.

Kakashi in his mad dash to locate the two members of his team he suddenly felt the explosion of chakra _'O-God NO, please hold on, please god let me make it in time.'_ With his chakra reserves dwindling and his muscle screaming in protest Kakashi pushed a speed out of himself that could only come from extreme panic. As he neared the point of impact it began to rain, he paid no heed to the dangers of slipping at such speeds and height, but just continued to follow his summons nose. He emerged form the tree line with all the force and speed of a bullet fired.

But stopped dead in his tracks, he raised his headband to reveal his sharingan in order to dispel what he could only believe was an illusion. Blood, lots of blood, Naruto's if what Pakun said was to be believed. At the far end of the valley across the river by the edge of a great crater that wasn't there before, was a black headband that had a single scratch along it's length.

He could drown in sorrow later he still had a mission to complete. "Pakun scent out Naruto and Sasuke, where are they." The little pug could tell it was a futile attempt of disbelief, his master's nose though not a acute as his, at this range should be able to tell that Naruto was no ware to be found and Sasuke's trail had gone cold from the rain. "Kakashi…Sasuke's trail leads to Oto but the rain makes it impossible to track, as for Naruto…he's gone." The small summon could do nothing at the look of terror on his master's hidden face.

Eye's that convened a look of lost loved one's and failed duty. "NO! Maybe Sasuke took him with him?" Pakun pressed on, he needed to. "Kakashi we need to go back, we have to report this to Hokage-sama so she can send out a retrieval team for Naruto's body and a hunter team for Sasuke." Admitting defeat the elite jonin picked up Sasuke's abandoned headband and scooped a sample of Naruto's blood in a vile he had on him. Sealing them in a storage scroll to be analyzed later, filled with trepidation made his way back to Konoha. _'I've failed you sensei, Obito. I'm sorry, so very sorry. It was my duty to guide them, teach them. Sakura, Tsunade will you ever forgive me for being late this time too, because it'll never happen again.'_ A broken man left to share the news that would break the hearts and minds of many, wordlessly promising to carve Naruto Uzumaki's name into the memorial stone himself upon his return to the village.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Lakeside in the forest of Yokia Academy**

"Don't take me lightly you weaklings! I'll make mincemeat out of you!" A lizardman with huge gaping jaws and razor-like teeth. Was about to take a huge chunk out a brave but very stupid young man defending a little witch girl while holding on to his cut arm. "Tsukune!" Reaching out to his last life line, "Urg.. Moka." and 'Plink' a hand pulls off her rosary and unleashes the suppressed yokia within.

A suppressive red aura, silver hair, red-slit eyes, and an unmatched beauty with fangs that inspire unbridled terror. "What! What in the world is this powerful unnatural energy?" The leader of the lizardmen yells as an unseen force strikes his comrade to his right with bone-shattering might. "AAH! She's a Legendary Super Vampire!"

The newly awakened super vampire surveys the scene before her, stopping to admire her handy-work of the now broken jawed lizardman. Then out of no ware everyone in the area was hit with a wave of youkai that washed over them as powerfully as the super vampire's. But it wasn't contained with tight control, no it was bestial, instinctual, and radiated a malevolence that make everyone but Inner Moka tremble.

**"TSUKUNE! Get Yukari away from the lakeshore!"** Heeding his crush's orders he scooped the pint sized witch in his good arm and made a run for it. The group of lizardmen weren't as lucky, to afraid of the TWO S-CLASS youkai auras they sensed to even move. And so where knocked back as a giant concussion in the middle of the lake sent a tidal wave crashing into them. Moka was beside the others ready to defend against this new and fierce threat if necessary, lizardmen sprawled on the ground a little ways away.

A huge cloud of mist from the blast briefly showed the silhouette of a leviathan of a fox, and as quickly as it appeared the mist rapidly dissipated to reveal a haggard looking boy in red and orange standing in the middle of the lake, he couldn't be much older than Yukari but that entrance was quite impressive.

Naruto didn't have time to think as the Kyuubi wrapped him in a cocoon of chakra, while he used his skill for Rasengan to spin it every which way he could, turning it into a full body Rasengan similar to the Hakkesho Kaiten. It was the only barrier he had to protect his body from being torn to shreds. In a few horrifying moments that felt like years he had the sensation of dropping like a cannon, and then impact. Obviously it was water from the give upon 'landing' because had it been solid earth his knees and ankles would have shattered. The fox's red chakra took a moment to die down as well as a mist that obscured his vision. _'Kami what happened, so tired, I just want to sleep. Wait were am I, who are those people over there, what are those things… Orochimaru curse seal rejects? HAY, they're going to attack them!'_

Lizardman leader, "Hey it's just another worthless brat, that youkai must have been an illusion or something. Come on, forget him, lets get what we came for!" The dozen or so lizardmen quickly converged on the small group, surrounding them. Moka may be a super vampire but even she couldn't defend every angle at the same time. So when a when a green-scaled menace was about to claw Yukari's face off she was surprised to see several star shaped metal projectiles embedded in his back with a spray of blood. The intoxicating smell held her attention for a second to long as another lizardman slipped past her guard ready to maul her. None noticed the young boy from before sprinting across the surface of the lake while tossing a handful of shuriken at one monster's back.

Nearing the fight he continued strait passed them, taking out a paper-bomb wrapped kunai he readied himself into the blind spot of the big lizard trying to crunch into the silver-haired hottie. "One Thousand Years of Death!" Naruto shoved the kunai into the point below the monster's tail propelling him with chakra. "EEEEHHAAA!" The unfortunate lizardman was shot into the air over the lake where his ass exploded off taking his tail with it as he dropped into the lake with a "Splash!"

This got the immediate attention of everyone, the leader wasting no time bit the brat's head off form behind with a satisfying, "CRUNCH!" Tsukune, Yukari, and Moka looked revolted at the fountain of blood that come form the boy that just saved them without a thought. Until he disappeared in a 'poof' of smoke. The super vampire was about the end the existence of the sorry excuse of a monster for killing a courageous youth when she felt the earth shift beneath her, she jumped out of the way lest she be caught out of her element. Naruto emerged from the ground between the legs of the one that 'killed' him by use of a Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu, "Shattered Dreams no Justu!" A fully formed Rasengan was shoved between the legs of the lead lizardman as Naruto rocketed from below the ground. "….!" was the silent scream as his boys were hit with what could only be described as a spinning jackhammer like force.

Moka held off from showing the pests their place in order to see what this little warrior had. "**Impressive, I may have to adopt a similar technique as it seems to be very effective.**" Tsukune could only wince as he watched an elementary school kid tear through a man's most precious treasures. Yukari didn't know what was going on, she was attacked by her class representative, Tsukune saved her at risk to himself even after what she did to him, her beautiful Moka had transformed into a super s-class monster, and now out of the blue a blond hunk of delicious man-meat was coming to her rescue by taking out a bunch of lizardmen.

Naruto was mortally wounded and unbelievably tired, he didn't have the slightest idea of what was going on, but he wasn't about to let these people get hurt. He needed to wrap things up quickly, so gathering what little chakra he had left, which was still considerable to anyone else, "Revenge Harem no Justu!" In another 'poof' of smoke a dozen naked, blond, and busty women with strategic wisps of smoke covering their modesty beckoned the half-dozen lizardmen to them. "Yahoo over here!" "Awe so handsome." "I'm lonely, won't you play with me."

Moka (with a sweatdrop) though that maybe the young fighter had to grow up a bit more before he entered the battlefield. Tsukune covered his eyes with both hands, unable to hide his blush, or that his fingers kept opening so he could get a peek. Yukari was in a post-pubescent euphoria with her mind filled with thoughts of all the things she could do with someone who could change gender at will and make a bunch of copies of themselves.

For the lizardmen it was well known fact that they were one of the breeds of monster that mated with humans, they were pulled in by the desire of lust and need. The life or death fight seconds ago long forgotten for carnal beauty. As each lizardman felt the warm and soft embrace of a pair of sultry women, each vixen gained a celebratory smirk and in one voice, "Daibakuha!" The remaining group of lizard men were all blown to smithereens.

The real Naruto jumped from a tree in front of the little group, breathing heavily. Moka scented that all the red was blood, and his pale face contested to how much he had lost. **_'Damn it, I shouldn't have let him fight, this youth has done me a service I will not let him die!'_** Yukari was about to jump him which would only aggravate his wounds and cause more pain. "**Stop Yukari, he is injured.**" "Eh, no prob-hu…" Naruto fainted on his feet, but Tsukune was able to get him to land on his back.

"Moka-san what do we do, the hospital is so far away." Wasting no time she gingerly picked up the surprisingly light for being so fierce boy. "**I will take him to the infirmary, you wrap your wound and make your way there with Yukari, I'll be waiting.**" With that she took off at a speed no normal monster could hope to ever match.

While Tsukune had listen to a little girl's ramblings about a blond hunk of delicious man-meat that she planned on 'tappin' when they got back, or whatever that meant, he didn't really want to know. But the little perv's dirty mind seemed to be contagious as Tsukune continued to picture the bunch of naked busty blonds, then it was a bunch of naked busty pink and silver Mokas. To anyone who saw them walking together, they would note the matching blushes, slight nosebleed, and creepy tandem perverted chuckles.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**For Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan, let's just say that when you leave your original plane of existence you can technically be considered dead. Plus he really thinks Naruto is dead. Yukari really is just a little perv, but Naruto is not, so there will be no 'tappin' of any kind, that's why it's rated T. If the characters seem a little OOC, it's my story and they've been adapted to fit. Critiques welcome, always helps to get a second opinion.  
**

**You will review or be subjected to the Shattered Dreams no Justu, you have been warned.**


End file.
